El Libro el Amor I
by akanita-tendo
Summary: Akane y Ranma encunentran un cuaderno que solo les traera demaciadas aventuras donde solo lo podran solucionar ellos dos ¿Los unira? Algo demaciado loco salio de mi cabeza !Advertencia¡ NO apto para menores


Este no era un tipo día normal ya que por lo general siempre ocurría algo pero por alguna u otra razón este no era un día de esos era misteriosamente tranquilo aunque claro esto cambiaria repentinamente con una salida algo inesperada

-si. eso es lo que necesito, seguro que eso alegrara el día- dijo un chico algo aburrido por el día

-a donde vamos Ranma- pregunto una confusa chica

-y tú adonde crees Akane? Vamos por un helado pero no sería capaz de ir solo aunque tenga apariencia de chica- dijo muy apresurado

-no puede ser este es un día demasiado extraño cómo es posible que se encuentre cerrada la heladería esto es muy raro

-Ranma recuerdas que venimos la semana pasada verdad? Pues considerando eso no es nada raro seguro están reconstruyendo todo lo que tú y Ryoga derrumbaron

-Maldito Ryoga el tiene la culpa

-Ya Ranma sabes que tú lo comenzaste esta vez como no te iba atacar si lo llamaste maldito cerdo

-y como no quiere; si es un maldito aprovechado. no sé por qué siempre lo defiendes-c0ontesto muy mal humorado

- ya déjalo Ranma, además no siempre lo defiendo lo que pasa es que el me trata bien y no me anda insultando ni molestando como tú

-vez siempre lo defiendes

-Y tú siempre me tratas mal

Un silencio los lleno por un momento

-"y otra vez acabamos peleando por insignificancias" ya déjalo por que no vamos con Ukyo por un Okonomiyaki?

-no yo quería un helado, de que sirve que me allá transformado... absolutamente de nada, ya sé porque no vamos al parque y vemos si esta un señor de esos con su carrito

A si ambos chicos solucionaron una discusión tal vez no la más grande pero al fin y al cabo una discusión se dirigieron al parque con la esperanza de encontrar uno de de esos carritos por suerte estaba uno muy cerca ambos se dirigieron al hermoso y más grande cerezo cerca del lago estaban en silencio disfrutando de esa paz que rodeaba el ambiente hasta que se escucho algo que jamás pensaron oír...

-no! Shampoo no poder perder con pato tonto, no poder pasar esto

-acéptalo Shampoo perdiste y ahora te casaras con migo a sí que olvídate de Saotome porque nos iremos con mi madre ella debe saber de esto inmediatamente

Después de oír esto ambos chicos se miraron y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban

-Akane espera soy una chica

-Ranma no me importa tú apariencia yo te amo por igual cuando eres chica o chico

-Akane yo también te amo

Y unieron con timidez pero con seguridad sus labios mientras una chica unos arbustos atrás…

-Sabia que algo tan calmado produciría algo como esto. Jajaja esto vale oro puro esperen a que lo sepan seguro haran boda inmediatamente claro eso y si les sobra con lo que me pagaran

-fue buena idea dar una vuelta pues el Uchan's no había trabajo….. Ra..Ra..Ranma dijo con una gran tristeza –sabia que esto tarde o temprano sucedería es lo mejor siempre y cuando mi Ranchan sea feliz yo también lo seré mañana tomare mi negocio y me iré lejos de aquí

-Ranma

-Akane

No necesitaron más palabras para expresar su amor con verse a los ojos bastaba y sobrara el saber lo mucho que se querían

-P-chan porque lloras alguien te molesto no te preocupes Ranma se encargara de protegerte a tí también verdad Ranma

-Seguro se las puede arreglar solo, pero si eso es lo que quieres esta bien

-ciuc ciuc (Ranma más vale que cuides bien de mi amada Akane o te las veras con migo)

Al escuchar las palabras de Akane comprendió que ellos ya eran una sola persona claro en alma, así que decidió marcharse del lugar y no regresar nunca, claro que con la orientación de Ryoga podría estar en el Dojo Tendo para el anochecer

-Ranma ve por el seguro está muy asustado

-Lo mejor es que este solo en este momento créeme

-si tu lo dices, te parece si vamos al Dojo

-Claro vamos

Al llegar estaban esperándolos todos preparados para la gran fiesta que todo Nerima esperaba

**FIN**

Me gustaría poder acabar a si la historia pero por desgracia esto no sucedió; más bien algo que jamás se esperarían sucedió algo con lo que nunca creyeron posible estaba a punto de suceder….

**-Fin de la primera parte -**


End file.
